ADVENT Surveillance Drone
The ADVENT Surveillance Drone is a specialized enemy in RotDN: The Valorian Conflict. It was introduced in the Power of Mercy update. Description ADVENT Surveillance Drones are small floating drones that are used by the ADVENT Coalition that performs searches around ADVENT controlled territory. The drone is equipped with a search light to find a possible suspect. ADVENT Surveillance Drones are also equipped with stunners when the target is in range. According to Republic reports, the Surveillance Drone is hooked up to the police network as if they were to bring up any files regarding criminal history. Strategy ADVENT Surveillance Drones are primarily used for searches and often occupy search parties. What makes the ADVENT Surveillance Drone dangerous is that they will sound off an alarm when a target is spotted. This alarm will attract all hostile forces within a fifty meter radius. If the alarm sounds off, the ADVENT Surveillance Drone must be shot down immediately as they are most likely to keep attracting hostiles. Not only will they alert any forces within the radius, it will also send a scan and a transmission to all ADVENT channels, which will call in reinforcements. The drone itself is protected by a temporary barrier when it raises the alarm. The barrier will deactivate after twenty seconds. However, the barrier will raise up again after five seconds. Multiplayer Republic Tactics * Surveillance Drones are easy to deal with as they have a low amount of health. However, when it alerts all of it's allies, the fight is more difficult. * About ten to fifteen units will head over to the drone's location until it is shot down. It is also noted that all other forces are mainly a distraction so the drone can raise the barrier again. Use Static Burst if possible. * The drone will shift from left to right constantly making most shots miss. Fire in short controlled bursts to avoid this problem. Multiplayer Regime Tactics * If an alarm from the drone sounds off, all Valorians and other hostile aliens will be given a waypoint to the location within it's radius. Players can take alternate routes to get to the waypoint on time. ** ADVENT forces however are given the location anywhere on the map. * The drone is highly vital as it will always alert anyone within it's radius until the enemy forces has been eliminated. * ADVENT Surveillance Drones are more dangerous when two are present in the same area. This is useful as the alarms keep attracting attention. Statistics Strengths * Immune to fire and Viper Poison. * Resistant to Hack. * Useful in search parties. Weaknesses * Vulnerable to water and electricity. * Easily shot down. * Structurally weak. Achievements Ambush * Destroy an ADVENT Surveillance Drone before it is able to raise the alarm. Saboteur * Hijack or sabotage five ADVENT Surveillance Drones before ADVENT sends out a search party. Trivia * Like ADVENT MECs, the drones can have different colors. Category:Infected + Hostile Aliens Category:Synths